


Glistening

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Jokes, M/M, Romance, Sweat, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance doesn't sweat. Keith thinks he does.Oneshot/drabble





	Glistening

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/317820) by Mikishami. 



Lance was pretty hot. Keith wasn't an idiot, he could admit that. He was handsome, with olive skin and bright eyes... But with that being said, all in all, Lance was also sort of an idiot himself. Keith had to admit that too. 

"Babe, I don't sweat." Lance said confidently one day. Keith didn't say anything right away to that, let him finish, but he did roll his eyes. Lance then struck a pose: "I glisten~"

"Well you're glistening like a pig." Keith snapped, and threw him a towel. He was, for the record. "Here, dry off. Gross."

Lance pouted. But he did so and stopped 'glistening'. 


End file.
